Spoken with Dorothy the Dinosaur
Spoken with Dorothy the Dinosaur is a spoken recording from the We're All Friends book. Transcript Dorothy: Hello everyone. I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. I've been busy making sandwiches for my friends The Wiggles. I'm making salad sandwiches, and chicken sandwiches and ones with egg and lettuce and ones with egg and lettuce and some with cheese and tomato. The Wiggles are coming to help me weed my rose garden. I do like gardening but it is good to have friends along to help me. When we work together, we get everything done so quickly and then we can relax over lunch and enjoy a pot of rosy tea. I'll set the table so everything will be ready when we've finished gardening. I think I'll put a bowl of fruit on the table, too. I know The Wiggles would like crunchy apples or some juice grapes. Here they come! I'll just put things away, then I'll go meet them and we can start on that weeding. Here's Anthony and as you can see, he's the blue Wiggle. When he's not Wiggling, Anthony loves taking the Big Red Boat out for a spin on the harbour. Sometimes the other Wiggles and I go, too. If it is a bright sunny day, we might stop at an island for a picnic. Everyone helps with the food and drinks and each of us brings something we can use when we get there. I usually bring a picnic set so we have enough plates and cups and saucers. Last time Anthony brought a football so we could have a game. I'm not very good at football but it doesn't matter because we all have fun. Murray brought his guitar so we could sing along to the music, Jeff remembered to bring rugs and pillows so we'd all be comfortable and Greg brought some magazines so we could have a quiet read. We need to be careful not to overload the boat! A picnic is something we all enjoy. Murray is a musician. He's the red Wiggle and he has ever so many guitars. Murray never minds if his friends want to play one of his guitars. We all know to look after them because they are so special. When we get together, we like to sing and dance while Murray plays. He can sing and dance and play guitar all at the one time! He's really talented. One day, I pricked my hands while I was picking roses. Murray went straight off to the gardening shop and brought me some new gardening gloves. Wasn't that thoughtful? One of the best things about having friends is that we all look out for each other and notice when someone needs help. Greg's the yellow Wiggle. He drives the Big Red Car and I know heis a careful driver so The Wiggles are always safe with him at the wheel. Greg has a beautiful voice. I like to listen to him singing. Often we all sing together, but at other times, Greg sings a new song he's learned and the rest of us just listen to the lovely music he makes. Greg likes reading too. Whenever he goes to the bookshop,h e looks for books he thinks we'll all enjoy. Sometimes he brings me one with a good story because he knows I like to curl up with a good book. Other times he'll find books about gardening and one day he gave me a poetry book with poems about roses. Wasn't that a lovely idea? Jeff's the sleepy Wiggle. He always wears a purple shirt. Sometimes he falls asleep at the wrong time and we all need to call out "Wake up Jeff!" If we are doing a concert, we ask the audience to help us, as well. One of the other Wiggles counts "one, two, three" and everyone calls "Wake up Jeff!" Jeff is always happy. He laughs at himself and is glad his friends wake him up. He wouldn't want to miss anything. He doesn't sleep all the time, of course. He is clever with his hands and once he made me a green chair with yellow spots. It's my favorite chair. Jeff says when I sit on it, he can't see me but I know he's only joking. Captain Feathersword is such a friendly pirate. He sails round the world on the Good Ship Feathersword and sometimes all the Wiggly friends go along, too. The first time i went on board, I thought I might get seasick but the Captain is such a good sailor that the boat hardly rocked at all. The Captain is a good friend to have. He is very funny and makes us all laugh and he does like a cup of my Rosy Tea. He sings and dances, too. He taught us all to dance the Sailor's Hornpipe. That's a special sailor's dance. The Captain has some unusual buttons and when we press them, he can do almost anything. He can sing like an opera singer or he can sing like a bird. He can sing high or low, fast or slow. Some people think pirates are scary but Captain Feathersword is the friendliest pirate around. Here's another Wiggly friend, Wags the Dog. He is such a lovable dog and he and Captain Feathersword do everything together. Sometimes the Captain gets into a spot of bother but Wags is always there to help him. Now and again he plays a trick on the Captain but they are such good friends that we know it is all in fun. Wags like a bone to chew and The Wiggles often bring one home for him when they've done the shopping. Wags is an acrobat! You should see him leap and run! He can turn somersaults and cartwheels. He's good at finding things that are lost. Whenever one of our Wiggly friends loses something, Wags seems to know exactly where to look. He has helped find lots of things we thought were lost. Wags doesn't say much but we always know what he means. He's Henry! His home is underneath the sea but he often comes to visit. He has an Underwater Big Band and I've heard them play even though I can't go under the water myself. Still I can stay on shore and dance to the music that floats up through the waves. Henry knows my favorite dances and he gets his band to play just the right music for me. We never know where he's going to turn up. Once, The Wiggles were having a picnic near the lake and Henry popped up nearby so they could have a game throwing a ball to each other. Sometimes he'll pop up near the Good Ship Feathersword when the Captain is sailing across the seven seas. It is always nice to have a friend drop in to say hello, especially in the middle of the ocean. Category:Speaking Recordings Category:2006